1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal capable of reproducing a music file, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for reproducing a music file with an optimum level according to the hearing ability of the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various types of terminals for providing a music file reproduction function have been developed. Such terminals range in type from various portable music file reproduction devices such as a CD player and an MP3 player, to a mobile communication terminal and a personal digital assistant (PDA). In addition, active research is taking place in order to provide high quality music reproduction. Generally, the music file reproduction terminals use a music file reproduction scheme which outputs an audio signal through fixed-frequency equalization. Even a music file production terminal having a separate frequency equalizing function includes a frequency equalizer, which can use frequency levels only within a specified frequency band or in three or five predetermined frequency bands among the entire audible frequency band. However, every person has varying hearing ability characteristics. Therefore, an audio signal undergoing fixed-frequency equalization cannot satisfy a plurality of unspecified users, and even a music file reproduction terminal including a simple equalizer cannot satisfy all users because the selectable frequency bands are fixed in the equalizer in advance. If a frequency equalizer capable of controlling a plurality of frequency band levels is included in a music file reproduction terminal in order to solve such a problem, the size of the frequency equalizer is enlarged, thereby degrading the portability of the music file reproduction terminal.
Therefore, it is necessary to develop a music file reproduction method and a terminal, which can reproduce and output an audio signal from a music file by accounting for the hearing ability characteristics of individuals.